federationnewsservicesummariesfandomcom-20200215-history
FP - January, 2408
This page chronicles posts #23281-23400 and spans the time of January 1st to January 31st of the year 2408. *FP - December, 2407 *FP - February, 2408 Earth Plots First Week Now sworn in as the President, Devrix has an Inauguration Ball where MEGAN BELL and CALEB SAPRKS get to hang out together and he is told about her pregnancy – something CHRISTOPHER GREENWOOD overhears and wants to make sure it isn’t Arthurs. CHRISTOPHER then chats with MARCUS WOLFE after NERYS WOLFE leaves to the bathroom and discusses future plans with the administration. Wolfe then chats with CALEB about his seat as Secretary of the Interior and his nephew by marriage CEDRIC FROBISHER on his position within the conservative government. MICHAEL RICHARDSON V saves his last dance with AAPLE THEROUX before inviting her to the Arc de Triomphe and almost kissing before a guard interrupts them. As Moira’s first order of business she pardon’s JACKSON MOYER who gets out of prison and surprises SAMANTHA ELBRUNNE at her apartment. They celebrate by getting matching tattoos. EBEN DOOR seeks out NERYS DORR at her studio and they have a tense but positive conversation about their future. NERYS is shocked and talks to MARCUS who is incredulous at the idea of the pardon in the first place. MOIRA DEVRIX then talks to BENEDICT HUGHES and explains his debt to Intell has been paid off and he is free to do as he pleases. JACKSON, hoping to make a good impression seeks out VYLIN ELBRUNNE and tells her of his plans to marry Sam. MOIRA talks to MICHAEL about the idea of Hughes being the new chief of security for the residence and he supports it if she is okay with the possible internal backlash. CHRISTOPHER is finally not the President and is relaxing when LALI offers her three rules for them to have a stress free life while planning a trip to Disney Universe. Hoping to learn more about Willow, NOAH FUKUSHIMA has lunch out with MEGAN BELL to discuss the girls likes/dislikes for a future date. MEGAN then seeks out ARTHUR to tell him that the paternity of the baby is not his. BENEDICT sees MOIRA once more and is honoured to consider the position as the chief of her security. CALEB has a job interview with CELENE MACHAUD who is part of land management within his officer of the interior. JACKSON runs into JANA KORVIN and they have a tense conversation after he is served a subpoena to appear in the inquiry. OBI LOS contacts ABBOTT THAY to talk about their business before Abbott asks to go to the island and see his old place. Second Week When the current Attorney General leaving over the pardon’s, MOIRA DEVRIX hires on JAMES MUNROE as her new one and has him overseeing the inquiry as the legal expert. MOIRA is harassed by KATHRYN JANEWAY about her decisions and Janeway is shocked that Moira had confidential information about Changlings and a misunderstanding over a possible assassination attempt. Going to CHRISTOPHER GRENWOOD, JANEWAY is escorted to the man by NRR’BT MADDIX before confessing everything – even at the risk of her job. Concerned, CHRISTOPHER seeks out MOIRA and urges her to come forward as soon as possible for everyone’s benefit. MOIRA puts in a communication to CORAT DAMAR and they finalize the pulling out of the Education Initiatives set up by Greenwood. JAMES gets to business and talks to MARCS WOLFE about the inquiry and the lists of witnesses they are going to call. Wishing to have more information, MARCUS questions CONNOR ALMIN-REESE regarding what was going on with the President et al in hopes he could shed light on the situations. MARCUS then has a frank discussion with TE’JAAL in hopes she can keep him levelheaded once the inquiry starts. SAMANTHA ELBRUNNE is concerned about the inquiry coming up and talks to ABBOTT THAY about them, getting some advice before talking about their future relationships. Third Week Going out alone on a hike, MICHAEL RICHARDSON V and AAPLE THEROUX finally have some time to themselves and are able to have that long awaited kiss. With the Inquiry starting, MARCUS WOLFE along with JAMES MUNROE question THADEUS SARIEL to get an idea of Moyer’s mental state. JACKSON MOYER is the next on the stand with MARCUS, JAMES, TE’JAAL and PATRICK REESE all asking him questions, to which he is very open and frank about. After the testimony, JACKSON seeks out MARCUS at his house, briefly talking to RAHNE WOLFE-DHAJA before explaining the more emotional side of himself. TE’JAAL is questioning EBEN DORR the next day, but MARCUS is there to offer his two sense in hopes of making Eben look bad. NERYS WOLFE is bleh from the proceedings and talks to MARCUS about the proof her father was talking about regarding the terrorist attack on the train. In the last testimony of the inquiry, SAMANTHA ELBRUNNE discusses her participation in everything, while MARCUS is annoyed the President refuses to show up. JACKSON and SAMANTHA leave the hall before some groupies come up to them wanting to fawn over Jax. MARCUS and TE’JAAL go out to dinner but he notices her acting strangely when in his company and more handsy than she had been before. CONNOR ALMIN-REESE and LANDON SPARKS get together to have a beer and make friends with each other. NOAH FUKUAHIMA has planned a nice picnic with WILLOW SPARKS using Megan’s advice and they both have a great time. JAMES talks to LALI GREENWOOD about their sister Becca wanting him to be a sperm donor for her wife so they can have kids. JAMES then tells this to INDIRA FROBISHER who agrees with Lali it is a good idea. CONNOR is called by KATHRYN JANEWAY to talk about the redacted report of the changling incident while informing her of several things that has happened in the new administration. Fourth Week After the inquiry, MARCUS WOLFE talks to CHRISTOPHER GREENWOOD about work but Chris insists that he doesn’t want to do anything else for the moment. MARCUS waits for MICHAEL RICHARDSON V to be at the pub he likes and they get into a verbal sparring match about their administrations accountability. MARCUS, to distress goes out with RAHNE WOLFE-DHAJA to make some snow castles. MOIRA DEVRIX finally addresses the Federation and explains the need to keep things under wraps and evidence it was Changlings who attacked Archives. MICHAEL and MOIRA talk about the speech and Marcus, hoping the worst is behind them. TE’JAAL continues her weird behaviour and solicits MARCUS who realizes she has hit her ponn farr. SUROK and J’PEL chat on the Fenrir and she announces she is pregnant with a little boy. MARCUS seeks out BENEDICT HUGHES, wishing to learn more about him only to get nowhere. MARCUS then continues to confront MOIRA on every little detail that doesn’t add up. MARCUS talks to NERYS WOLFE about his experience with Moira and Te’jaal in hopes of keeping things honest, while she explains Dr. Zhen’Tallah is ready to try working on a baby with them. MOIRA looks into the note sent to her from the VP and realizes it is fake. She confronts MICHAEL about it only to make him take a test then be on the lookout for others. MICHAEL confronts MARLINA-BELLE REESE about Connor, beginning to suspect him of being a changling. MOIRA sees BENEDICT HUGHES bleeding and doesn’t suspect him of being a changling, before Hughes frames CONNOR and the guard is arrested. Cardassia Plots First Week The day after New Years, DARIN VENIK is told by ONEL BROSAN (ERON BERN) that he is being sent on the same mission Torel has been and to meet with his partner ANI DAMAR-VENIK. He finds her in a shuttle and they gossip about Venik family issues. SISI VENIK hangs out with HOIT UULI, talking about her communication with Mariel and wanting to surprise him on Terok Nor. CORAT DAMAR hears that two of his kids have been sent on this mission to Romulus and tells ONEL (ERON) that Celar and Kalisa have been sent as well before some male posturing and a wager about his wives comes into play. KALISA BERN is Romulanized when she surprises CELAR BERN with her presence on a shuttle and they vow to make things work, even if it would be hard. JEVRIN VENIK is planning a vacation for him and Mayana when SISI talks him into letting her and Hoit go with the station when they leave. Hoping to make amends, JORET VENIK sees CHASAMA DANAN again to make nice and bring her to a doctors appointment for a headache. Deep Space Nine Plots Second Week Arriving to the station, SISI VENIK surprises MARIEL OKEA on the promenade and they make plans to hang out later on a double date. MARIEL is shocked and talks to SENDRA MYSEN-UNA about it before they agree to be nicer and go out together on Bajor. HOIT UULI is liking the chance to meet some aliens and discusses his ‘bucket list’ with SISI and wanting to meet some ladies. Finally on the double date MARIEL, SENDRA, HOIT and SISI take a shuttle to Bajor but experience some turbulence en route that makes the ladies feel sick. The next morning, SISI wakes up in the body of Sendra and in bed with MARIEL. She is shocked but covers it up to use this chance to learn more inside information before they go to the doctor. SENDRA wakes up in Sisi’s body and gets into a fight with HOIT who just thinks she has gone nuts and really wants to be with her ex boyfriend. SENDRA implores MARIEL to talk to her and convinces him she is Sendra despite looking like Sisi. Mariel confronts SISI about his and they vow to find out how this happened. Third Week Having been outted as being in the wrong body, SISI VENIK (as Sendra) seeks out HOIT UULI to talk about their relationship and how he feels bad about being second fiddle to Mariel before explaining he is going home to Prime early. #01 January, 2408 2408 #01 2408 #01